Dibstick
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: "Only I get to call him Dib-stick!" Anyone heard their older sibling say something similar to that? Yeah, so have I. *ZaDF*


**Today I was being teased by an older boy out in my front yard when my brother came out and defended me in a very funny way. So I decided to make a Zim and Dib friendship fanfiction about it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Dib stumbled back as the older boy shoved him with both hands. The kids with him laughed. Dib sighed. This wasn't abnormal. Being teased by someone, and of course Dib wasn't surprised at all that no one came to help him in the slightest. Not that there really was anyone around that knew him anyway, actually there wasn't really anyone around period. The park was pretty empty today. Dib was knocked out of his thoughts as the boy pushed him to hard he fell to the ground. All of the four kids laughed. Dib winced at the scrape on his right arm.

"What's the matter? Don't know how to fight puny boy?" the older boy said with a laugh. Dib stood up and charged at the boy only to find himself picked up by the collar of his shirt and tossed back to ram his back into a tree. Dib heard a loud _crack _and a sharp pain shot through his back. He let out a whine of pain as he fell to the ground. He fell to his knees and rested on his hands. The boy picked him up and smirked. The boy laughed again and tossed Dib into the mud. Dib tired to stand up but couldn't. His eyes widened. _I-I can't stand, I can't stand! What the hell? _Dib paniced as he tried to stand up again. "Looks like little Dib-stick is hurt." They laughed at him. Dib squeezed his eyes shut and forced back the pain filled tears.

Two of the kids screamed in fear as two long wires wrapped around their waists, lifted them up into the air, and tossed them into the lake. They both swam towards shore and ran away screaming. The other three left turned around. One of the kids ran away from the wire but was caught and tossed up into the tree. The screamed as they fell to the ground and ran. The other boy simply ran away in fear. Suddenly someone tackled the older boy and lifted him off the ground with the wires. The boy shook in fear as he was tossed against the tree. Dib tried to look but he couldn't shift to see, and trying made a sharp pain shoot up his spine even worse than the others. He let out a grunt of pain and tensed.

"Only I can call him Dib-stick!" Dib's eyes widened. Was that, Zim? "Yeah, you'd better understand that!" The boy was tossed to the ground. "Now, get lost!" The boy scrambled to his feet and ran away. Dib tried to look over again and was able to shift to barely see the green alien. Another sharp pain shot through him and it was much, much stronger than the last. Dib let out a small yelp of pain. Zim put the wires away and ran over. "Dib!" There was a soft _snap _in the back of Dib's neck and the world faded away.

...

Dib's eyes shot open and he let out a scream of pain as a shock filled his back. He shot into a sitting position and tried to get to his feet when two hands held him firmly in place. Dib winced at the pain in his back. A tube that was in his back was pulled out and he grunted in pain. He blinked as his eyesight came back and looked around. The room was bright and it took a moment to adjust to the new lighting. Once the spots cleared up he saw Zim sitting in a chair looking at him as Dib sat on a medical table in what he guessed was Zim's lab.

"Why did you help me?" Dib asked. Zim scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Only Zim gets to shove you around like that, it is Zim's job, not theirs," he hissed. Dib blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that Dib-stick." Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim as he hopped off the table. He winced as a pain shot through his back. "You're gonna want to take it easy for awhile until that heals up." Dib mumbled something.

"What the hell are you-"

"Hold still," Zim muttered. Dib did as he was told and blinked as Zim attacked something to his back. Dib winced as another pain shot through him. "There, just keep that on until tomorrow and you'll be fine." Zim walked down the hallway. "Come on, stupid." Dib mumbled something to himself and followed Zim out of the lab and into the house. "You know where the door is." Zim sat on the couch next to GIR and Dib wordlessly walked out of the house. He shut the door and smiled. _"Only I can call him Dib-stick!" _Zim had protected him, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please let me know! ^-^**


End file.
